A Dreamers Memory
by SakuraChirari
Summary: Even if heavy clouds rain on us, the stars are always there...Will it be the same for Ikuto and Amu?


AN – Hi guys! Chi-chan heeeeeeeeere! I guess that lately I've just felt like writing a new story…so here goes! I hope its good. Please refrain from flaming, I'd much prefer constructive criticism so that I can improve the story more to the reader's likings ^^

Disclaimer – I don't own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara! Doki

_Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same_

Amu's POV-

"NO! IKUTO, DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! IKUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried desperately trying to free myself from this hold that seemed like I had steel chains dragging me away from the boy who had been there for me through everything. As I sank into the blackness I whispered…

"Ikuto, I…"

_The halls here seem so big and crowded; I don't think I'll ever truly know my way around. How can I, when I can barely see past the people a meter in front of me? I wish I wasn't so small, this school seems like you need to be big to fit in… maybe if I…just…stretch…__no, it won't work. I guess I'll just have to go with the flow until I recognise a room._

_FINALLY! I can see my classroom, I hope I get to sit by someone friendly, none of my friends parents could afford for them to come to this school…I wish I had just gone to the state school like everyone else…_

Ikuto's POV-

_First day of senior school…I wouln't let my mother say goodbye properly, she'd only cry and then _I_ might have! That would have sucked, I didn't want to make a fool of myself on the first day. The guys would laugh at me and then I wouldn't have any friends. Like that girl over there, she looked so lost, I bet none of her friends got in or something, and she's too small to even think past getting to class!_

_Well, I thought, I guess I'd better head to my classroom, if I can just make it across the hallway! Why is it always so crowded on the first day? The rest of the time it seems so empty, like no-one should be there. Ah well, I'm at the door now, good luck tiny girl._

Amu's POV-

_Well, I __had made it to the door finally! I got swept too far forward in the crowd, so I battled back which took some time, but I got there just before the bell went! The teacher had the seating plan up on the board,my name…_

_HINAMORI AMU – I__ was next to...Fujisaki Nadeshiko. That's a pretty name, I hope she is nice. This might be my first friend at senior school! I'll go sit beside her now…I thought to myself as I walked aprehensively to my seat._

General POV-

As Amu took her seat next to Nadeshiko, she glanced sideways over to the girl she hoped would become her friend. She took in long purple-blue hair, amber eyes and a warm smile.

"Konichiwa Hinamori-san" Nadeshiko beamed at the smaller girl "I hope we can be great friends!" Amu blushed slightly as she realised that she had indeed made her first friend.

"Arigatou Fujisaki-san!" she smiled, she didn't call her Nadeshiko yet, she wasn't sure they were close enough, but suddenly Nadeshiko interrupted her thoughts:  
"Hinamori-san, feel free to call me Nadeshiko!"

"O-oh! Nadeshiko, you should call me Amu!" At that moment, the teacher called for silence, and class began. Amu worked hard through the morning classes, but at breaktime Nadeshiko told her she was going to a dentists appointment and wouldn't be able to join her. As Amu wandered onto the playground, she observed the different groups of friends chatting and laughing together. She snapped out of her dream to find herself surrounded by four boys - much taller than her - with menacing looks on their faces.

"Hello girly" sneered the tallest boy who appeared to be their leader "you're a bit puny to be in this school aren't you? How about we squash you a bit more to send you back to the juniors" he chuckled loudly and reached towards Amu…

Amu's POV-

_I snapped out of my dreaming as I brushed lightly against someone else…_

"_Hello girly" sneered the boy I bumped into "you're a bit puny to be in this school aren't you? How about we squash you a bit more to send you back to the juniors" I stumbled backwards slightly as he reached towards me, bumping into his friend. Suddenly a boy appeared next to me!  
"Don't touch her you bullies! What did she do to deserve this!? It's her first day of school, just like the rest of us, sure she might not have any friends" – that stung me slightly, I had Nadeshiko didn't I? – "but that doesn't mean you have an excuse to surround her like this! See how you like being picked on!" with that speech done he punched the boy hard in the stomach! I was so surprised that I ran a little way away in fear of what might happen. _

_Just as I was anticipating, a small fight began with the four boys and the other one who had tried to protect me. He was quickly knocked to the ground, and I am sure that the boys would have beaten him more if a teacher hadn't been walking past. The fight was broken up, but my protector came out with a bloody nose, and grazed knees from where they pushed him over. I didn't see his face as the teacher escorted him to the medical room, but I knew I had to follow._

Ikuto's POV-

_Breaktime…damn the guys for skiving off the first day! I knew I should have called in for them, but I thought that they'd be late. Not this late though! Mou, they could have at least called to let me join the party! _

_Hey look, it's that tiny girl again. Looks like she's in some sort of dreamworld, she oughta be careful, she's wandering right over to where those bullies are. Everyone knows about their corner, but I guess she had no-one to tell her about it. Oh god, they've surrounded her now, if I don't get over there fast…would they do that to a girl? Crap, she bumped into Hisagi, I'd better run! _

_What are they saying to her? I can't hear yet, a few meters to go._

"_Don't touch her you bullies! What did she do to deserve this!? It's her first day of school, just like the rest of us, sure she might not have any friends but that doesn't mean you have an excuse to surround her like this! See how you like being picked on!" I drew back my fist then, and as quickly as I could brought it back hard into Hisagi's stomach. As he doubled up I saw the small girl scurry away from the prospective fight. _

_For the next couple of minutes my world was a blur of pain, and suddenly I felt gravel on my forehead. I heard my nose crunch, and felt warm blood spurt over my chin. My knees were on fire as I was dragged forwards slightly by one of Hisagi's minions._

_Then I felt myself being hauled up by strong hands, and heard a loud voice telling Hisagi and his gang to leave me alone. I stumbled next to the teacher that had come to my aid, and finally we arrived at the medical room. Had I protected her? The tiny girl? I wasn't sure; crap, when I start something I have to finish it. As I felt fresh blood flow as my knees bent to sit down, I also sensed the stinging of salty pools threatening to fall from my eyes._

_I looked up. It was her. The tears fell…_

"_Acchi ni ike!"_

(AN – this means go away)

General POV-

Ikuto was sitting to one side of the door, Amu walked in and looked around without seeing him next to her. She wasn't sure what to do if he wasn't here; seconds later he made himself known to her.

"Acchi ni ike!" The words dug deep in Amu, she had only wanted to thank him for protecting her. She felt the stinging of tears in her eyes, and turned to obey the command. As a single tear flowed down her cheek, she resolved that she would not rest until this boy, the boy who had protected her, was her friend.

AN – So what did you think? Please review and give me comments so I can improve. If you have any ideas for new stories or later chapters pm me! Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is planned so should be complete soon =]


End file.
